Inuyasha vs the Dragonballs
by gtdarkness
Summary: Crossover with DBZGT, set after GT Inuyasha and the gang run into Emperor Pilaf. Who once again, stole the dragonballs and stole an interdimensional transportation device to get to Inuyasha's dimension.Pilaf wishes for all hell to break lose. What's the w
1. Inuyasha meets Vegeta!

(Crossover with DBZ/GT set after GT) Inuyasha and the gang run into Emperor Pilaf. Who once again, stole the dragonballs and stole an interdimensional transporation device to get to Inuyasha's dimension. Pilaf wishes for all hell to break lose. What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

**Chapter One: Inuyasha meets Vegeta!**

"Inuyasha, can we rest please!" Shippo, the young kitsune, asked. "We've been walking for like forever!"

"Quit complaining runt!" Inuyasha, the hanyou, pounded Shippo on the head. Shippo then started crying and ran to Kagome, the miko. Kagome then gave Inuyasha a menacing glare. "Uh, oh…" Inuyasha thought.

"SIT!" Kagome ordered, and Inuyasha pummeled to the dirt. Inuyasha growled as he got up. Then, something ran up behind him and knocked him down again.

"Please, please help me!" The old, short, wrinkly blue-greenish person, with a ragged bag around his back, implored. "Save me!"

"Wait a minute. Calm down sir." Sango, the demon exterminator, knelt down beside the distressed person. "Now tell us, what is your name, and why do you need help?"

"I'm...**Emperor Pilaf**, or just Pilaf. Hide me from Vegeta, the prince of saiyans!" The little Pilaf begged suspiciously.

"Would you get off of me!" Inuyasha demanded and tossed Pilaf aside. "Now, who's this Vegeta?"

"He's a brutal saiyan. A saiyan comes from a race of fierce warriors, and he wants the dragonballs that I have with me!" Pilaf explained his obviously false story.

"What's a dragonball?" Miroku, the perverted monk, asked Pilaf.

"There are seven dragonballs. When you collect all seven dragonballs, you can make any wish you desire by summoning the eternal dragon, Shenron. However, you must say the correct summoning phrase." Pilaf took the ragged bag off his back and opened it. The Inuyasha and crew looked inside and saw seven spherical gray stones. "I know they don't look like much, but with this extraction device I have with me, I can remove the mineral substances and reveal the true dragonballs."

"Any wish will be granted!" Shippo asked in complete awe.

"Yes, any wish. However, that's why Vegeta is after me, for the dragonballs." Pilaf explained again another false statement.

"Inuyasha, I think we really have to help this guy. If this Vegeta guy is as bad as Pilaf described, then he really has to be bad. If Vegeta also gets the dragonballs, he'll get anything he wants, like world domination or something." Kagome said.

"Yeah, this is serious. Alright Pilaf, where is that bastard Vegeta?" Inuyasha questioned.

"He's just over that forest probably. Please, stop him!" Pilaf deceptively begged.

"Don't worry. Those dragonballs are not going to get into his hands. Kirara!" Sango commanded and Kirara transformed. Inuyasha and crew then hopped on Kirara. "Don't worry, just get out of here." With that said, they flew off to intercept Vegeta.

"Ha, ha, ha! Those fools they bought my helpless beggar act! Ha, ha, ha!" Pilaf evilly laughed at his victory. "While those idiots stall Vegeta, I can free the dragonballs with his device I stole from Capsule Corp. After that, I will wish to rule this new land and create an army. Then, use this interdimensional transportation device from Capsule Corp. and return back to my own dimension and take over that one! Ha, ha, ha!"

While Emperor Pilaf was setting up for his grand scheme, Inuyasha and crew flew over the forest to find the so called prince of saiyans, Vegeta. Soon, they found him wondering the forest floor below and dove in at him.

"Who are you punks?" Vegeta angrily questioned them. "Get out of my way."

"He looks like he's part of a biker gang." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear. "This must be Vegeta."

"Look at that." Sango pointed out. "It looks like a tail!"

"Yes it does Lady Sango." Miroku added.

"If you're not going to move, then answer this. Have you seen a short, old goof bag named Emperor Pilaf?" Vegeta questioned them.

"Yes we have." Inuyasha stepped up. "And you're not getting your hands on those dragonballs!"

"What! How do you know of the dragonballs! No matter! Get out of my way before I take drastic measures!" Vegeta warned and cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Take your best shot!" Inuyasha smirked and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"Gladly punks! HAAAA!" Vegeta lunged at Inuyasha at lightning fast speed. Inuyasha lost track of him. Vegeta reappeared in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga, but Vegeta disappeared again. He reappeared behind Shippo, clutching his head.

"Let go of him!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling out an arrow.

"You want him? Fine, take him!" Vegeta threw Shippo at Miroku. Everyone diverted their attention to Miroku and Shippo, and Vegeta took advantage of this. He disappeared and punched Inuyasha right in the gut. Inuyasha bent over, holding his abdomen.

"Weak fool. Now, as much as I like to fight, but I have to stop that Emperor Pilaf from making his wish to control the world!" Vegeta blurted.

"Wait a minute…he wants to wish that?" Kagome interrupted. "We were told that you wanted to wish that."

"You actually listened to that little punk! He's a weak-minded gremlin! All he wants is to rule the world and make all of us his servants! Even after all of these years." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Hey, you kids. If you know anything on Emperor Pilaf, you better spill it now!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he recuperated and looked up at the sky. The skies suddenly became black as night and lightning crackled through the sky.

"Oh no!" Vegeta exclaimed as he looked up as well as everyone else. "Pilaf is summoning Shenron!"

"That means he'll make his wish!" Sango shouted out. "Kirara!" Sango ordered and Kirara transformed. Inuyasha and the gang climbed on and flew off. Vegeta blasted off at a much faster speed than Kirara towards the source. Kirara lunged further out and traveled as fast as the cat could. Soon, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango looked at a majestic beam of light swirling in the distance. A giant green dragon then appeared.

"Why have you summoned me? Do you not know of the consequences?" Shenron, the eternal dragon, questioned Pilaf.

"I don't give a crap of the stupid consequences, now grant my wish!" Pilaf exclaimed.

"Very well, what is your wish?" Shenron requested.

"_I can't believe this is really happening!_" Pilaf thought. "I wish…Iwish…I WISH…"

"NO! **BIG BANG ATTACK**!" Vegeta interrupted and launched his signature energy blast, knocking Emperor Pilaf away.

"You! Why you! You're just as annoying as that stupid Goku!" Pilaf said fuming. "You know what? I wish that all hell would break loose! Then you will know my suffering!"

"Suffering? You want to know real suffering!" Vegeta answered harshly. "Try standing up against the shadow dra…"

"Your wish has been granted… Farewell…" Shenron bid good-bye and transformed into an orb of light and flew up into the sky. Then, seven streaks of light blasted in all directions and the skies cleared out.

"What! NO!" Pilaf screamed out. "That was not my wish! Wait! My wish!"

"What wish?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped into the scene with the gang. "What wish did he make?"

"A wish for all hell to break loose. AHHH!" Vegeta grabbed Emperor Pilaf and started chocking the old man. "I'm going to make you pay!"

Then, a small orb of light descended upon them all. The light shined and blinded them all. Emperor Pilaf took advantage and scurried away. The light transformed into a bodily figure.

"No…It can't be…"

* * *

**Well, how did you like the first chapter? This is my first Inuyasha fiction crossover, so don't review too badly, but please review. Too bad for Pilaf, he wasted his wish the same way as with Goku. Can you guys guess who the person coming in at the end is? What will happen when you pit Vegeta's and Inuyasha's tempers against each other? And one last spoiler, what happens when you combine Naraku and Omega Shenron?**

**Stay tuned and find out next time.**


	2. Goku returns

**Chapter Two: Goku returns**

"No…It can't be…" Vegeta looked on the being that appeared in front of him, Inuyasha, and the gang. "Ka…Kakarot! But how!"

"Vegeta, it has been awhile." Goku (Kakarot) replied back. "So, how has it going?"

"You're…you're an adult again!" Vegeta pointed out his definite change in height and looks.

"What? What do you mean adult again?" Kagome interrupted. The whole gang looked confused.

"Hey! He has a tail just like Vegeta!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Okay! Who are you guys, and what the hell is going on here!" Inuyasha shouted infuriated.

"That's what!" Sango pointed at the sky. The clouds darkened again and a weird, cosmic hole in the sky opened up. The crack grew larger, and larger, and many ominous figures exited from the wormhole.

"Vegeta…Exactly what wish was made and by whom? Who could have found the dragonballs after that certain incident?" Goku asked nervously.

"Your very long time enemy Emperor Pilaf made that wish. He stole some high-tech equipment from Capsule Corp. and used it find the dragonballs and get into this alternate dimension." Vegeta explained.

"Thanks for the heads-up Vegeta." Goku said, and looked sternly and the wormhole in the sky. "Let's make this quick Vegeta. We don't want to rely on the dragonballs again. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Goku asked.

"My thoughts exactly Kakarot. It has been awhile since I got to use this." Vegeta smirked.

"HAAAAAA!" Both Goku and Vegeta cried out. Their ki aura flared around them, turning from a light bluish color, to a bright golden flame. Their hair began to spike up and stand on end, and static electricity circulated around them. Goku's and Vegeta's hair and tails transformed into a golden coloration. They completed their transformation into Super Saiyan 2.

"Whoa…" Miroku said speechlessly. "I have never seen anything like that in my lifetime."

"Yeah…" Sango stared upon the glorious golden glowing auras. "Sure is beautiful…" Sango continued to on look the spectacular transformations, until and certain feeling occurred from down under. Sango's face turned red and immediately, knocked Miroku out.

"Well, are we just going to stand here or do something?" Inuyasha shouted out and leaped straight forward.

"Kakarot," Super Saiyan 2Vegeta said, "we have to close that portal with our full power."

"Right Vegeta." Super Saiyan 2 Goku replied and got into position. "Full Power! **KA**…**ME**…**HA**…**ME**…**HA**!"

"**FINAL ****FLASH**!" Vegeta pulled back his arms and two yellow ki orbs energized in his hands. Vegeta brought them together and fired straight at the hell portal with Goku's **SUPER KAMEHAMEHA**. The energy beams collided and blasted straight through hell. A huge explosion erupted in the sky and the portal was destroyed.

"Now for the real action." Goku smirked and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and two fingers on his forehead. Goku used his instantaneous transmission to teleport right into the middle of the hell swarm.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Inuyasha and the gang were having a hard time with the enemies below.

"Eew! What is that?" Kagome pointed out at green alien-looking humanoids popping out of the ground in hundreds.

"I don't know, but their not going to be here for much longer! **WIND SCAR**!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and pounded it on the Saibaman, destroying most of the swarm.

"Let me finish them." Miroku said and uncovered his hand. "**WIND TUNNEL**!" The vortex opened and sucked in the remaining Saibaman. However, just when Miroku closed the Wind Tunnel, an enormous, dark energy ball exploded on them. Inuyasha and gang were blown back.

"Who was that?" Shippo asked weakly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" The tall, muscular, long black haired man descended upon them. "I'm Super Android 17, and now since I'm freed from hell, I'll kill you all before I kill Goku." Super Android 17 removed his forearm and aimed a machine gun at them.

"No you don't!" Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at Super 17, but the boomerang bounced off his metallic skin.

Goku, while blasting old enemies in the sky, sensed a great danger down below and saw his old nemesis aiming straight at Inuyasha's group. "Vegeta, you think you can handle these guys up here?"

"You don't think I can? I'll make this quicker by using the next level of Saiyan power." Vegeta bent over and his aura flared wildly. His hair began growing longer and spikier, and his eyebrows disappeared. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 3! "Surprised?"

"No, not really. I knew you had it in you this whole time." Goku lauded. "I'm going to help those guys down there." Goku used his instantaneous transmission to teleport right in front of Super 17, taking his **Hell Storm** barrage of energy bullets.

"Ah, Goku, so nice to see you again, and kill you for good, seeing at how already weakened you." Super Android 17 smirked.

"He, he," Goku laughed. "You know Seventeen, you haven't changed a bit, but I have! I don't need my full power to destroy you again! HA!" Goku's hair length greatly increased and his eyebrows disappeared. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 3 as well.

Goku began firing a large bombardment of ki blasts at Super 17, but Super 17 held out his hands and absorbed their power. His muscles began to bulk until he grew too large.

"What's…happening to…me?" Super Android 17 demanded.

"You have a limit of energy you can absorb Seventeen!" Goku explained. "AHHH!" Goku lunged forward at Super 17 while continuing his ki blasts. Super 17 was immobilized while absorbing the blasts, but he reached his limit and couldn't stop absorbing. Super Saiyan 3 Goku's fist tightened and the power of the dragon filled it.

"**Super Dragon Fist**!" Goku punched straight through Super 17's abdomen. "Isn't this ironic Seventeen? You getting killed by the same technique twice? **KAMEHAMEHA**!" Goku fired his **Super Kamehameha** at Super 17, finishing him.

"That was so cool!" Shippo exclaimed.

"This guy and Vegeta are even stronger than you Inuyasha." Kagome sarcastically nudged Inuyasha. Inuyasha's tempered flared up and he charged at Goku, but Kagome called him down with a SIT.

Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, meanwhile, was finishing off Jeice, from the Ginyu Force, again, when a large energy bomb exploded on him.

"Who in their right mind would hit me!" Vegeta shouted out, and an evil laughter sounded behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old body Vegeta?" The parasitic embodiment smirked.

"Baby!" Vegeta shouted. "I have a bone to pick with you especially! I'll kill you for using my body like a hand-strung puppet!"

"Big Talk, but let's see you back it up." Baby held out both hands and a magenta colored energy orb energized. "I think you'll remember this, a technique I learned from you! **Final Flash**!"

"Tch, you want to see a real one!" Vegeta pulled back both hands and drew them forward. "**FINAL FLASH**!"

Both Final Flashes collided and a beam struggle ensued. Baby, however, was having a hard time dealing with Vegeta's **Final Flash**.

"Poor little Baby." Vegeta said mockingly. "Can't keep up little Baby. Let me help you! HA!" Vegeta launched his full power and his energy beam doubled in mass. The sudden burst of energy pushed Baby's Final Flash back. Vegeta's **Final Flash** broke through and decimated the upper half of Baby's body. When Baby regenerated, Vegeta's hand was right in front of his face. "**BIG BANG ATTACK**!" Vegeta fired his signature technique and killed Baby. Goku and Vegeta finished off, the weak hell enemies with ease at Super Saiyan 3's. Inuyasha and his gang helped too, by getting rid of Nappa and Raditz.

"Glad that's over." Inuyasha huffed.

"So, exactly who are you two?" Kagome asked the Saiyans.

"Well, my name is Goku." Goku answered. "And this is Vegeta!" Goku patted him on the back. "We are Saiyans."

"What's a Saiyan again?" Shippo asked.

"We are a great warrior race." Vegeta explained. "We Saiyans came from another planet, before it was wiped out by the wrenched Freiza. Kakarot and I are the only living pure-blooded Saiyans left in our dimension."

"So exactly how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked as well.

"Will you stop with these trivial questions before I blow your heads off?" Vegeta held out a ki energy orb at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"Great, I want to see just how powerful you truly are!" Inuyasha stated.

"Well, your wish will come too, but it will be too much for a low life like you!" Vegeta laughed uncontrollably, but this made Inuyasha's temper flare and he lunged at Vegeta.

"**WIND SCAR**!" Inuyasha swung his blade at Vegeta, but something stopped it. Vegeta fired his energy bolt at the same time, but was stopped as well. Goku stood in the way and completely took the hits from both Vegeta and Inuyasha.

"Now, I don't we should do that you two." Goku grinned.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome ordered and Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Vegeta started to laugh wildly again.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, hmm, hmmm…" Several mocking laughter also joined in. Goku, Vegeta, and everyone else directed their attention to them.

"Great, you guys came back as well?"

* * *

**The second chapter how did you guys like it? Thanks for reviewing Sweeteen19, petpeeves 12, and Ryu Kaze no the ankoku-no-tsuki ryu Kurohi. Can you all and other reviewers give me more ideas for this story, like a fight between Inuyasha and Vegeta, or maybe something to do with Goku and Vegeta in Kagome's time? Thanks.**


	3. The Hell Battle Rages on

**Chapter 3: The Hell Battles Rages On**

"Great, you guys came back as well?" Goku replied to his old foes hovering ominously over the group. "What, do you guys want to kill us?"

"My, my, he's not a complete idiot as we all thought? Hm? Ha, ha!" The revived Frieza chuckled evilly. "This time you won't survive Goku." Frieza powered up. His upper body muscles greatly enlarged and his aura flared wildly, and Frieza transformed into his **100 Full Power**.

"Now, now, little brother, don't hog up all the fun." Frieza's older brother, Cooler, responded. "We all want a piece of these wretched Saiyan monkeys." Cooler held out his arms and charged up. Cooler's head and upper body transformed into his **Final Form**.

"Kakarot! Kakarot! I'll kill you!" Broly, the legendary Super Saiyan, powered up. His muscles bulged up into an incredible size. His pupils disappeared and his hair spiked outward.

"Calm down Broly! We'll all get our chance at ripping these Saiyans to shreds." Perfect Cell, the resurrected android said. "We also brought some friends to keep your new friends company." Perfect Cell said.

"This time, you're dead. All of you." Bojack, the powerful space marauder, said and powered up as well. His muscles bulked up to enormous sizes as well and his shirt tore away.

"You're scrap metal Saiyans." General Rilldo, the mechanical Plant M2 leader, shouted out.

Vegeta, and Goku, however, weren't the slightest bit worried, and were playing rock-paper-scissors to see who will get to fight first, while everyone else just stared at their childish behavior. Vegeta, of course the better rock-paper-scissors player, won, and chose his opponents first. "I chose, General Rilldo. I never got the chance to blast you to hell, but you must know all about how it is like there right?"

"Enough of your talk! Prepare yourselves!" Frieza held out a finger and fired an energy beam at the group. Goku and Vegeta flew up to avoid it, but Inuyasha and his gang jumped out of the way. The hell gang then split off into groups of three to take on each Saiyan. Inuyasha and his gang also spilt up in pairs.

Frieza rushed Goku and they battled in a barrage of blows. Goku knocks Frieza away, but Cell comes in from behind and kicks Goku. Goku stops in midair, but Broly comes in and wraps his arms around Goku. Goku struggled, but Broly clutched harder. Inuyasha and Kagome hit Broly with a **Wind Scar** and an arrow, but only bounced off him. Broly turned his attention away from Goku just enough for Goku to transform into Super Saiyan 2. Goku broke Broly's hold and knocked him away.

"You've guys gotten stronger, haven't you?" Goku complimented. The three of them only chuckled.

"Kakarot…you stronger…but…one weakness…" Broly grunted.

"Yes, the emotions for your friends." Perfect Cell smirked and the Frieza, Cell, and Broly turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. Broly and Frieza then rushed at them. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and Shippo, and held out the Tetsusaiga. Broly threw a small green energy orb that transformed into an enormous energy ball. Frieza energized a **Death Ball** and combined it with Broly's attack. Goku then used the instantaneous transmission to teleport in front of the energy ball. Goku pushed his hands into the energy ball and halted its progress.

"Goku…you're finished!" Perfect Cell called out and held up both hands. "Okay planet, give that stupid energy…" Cell called upon the planet's energy and formed his **Spirit Bomb**. "Be GONE!" Cell threw the Spirit Bomb at Goku and combined with Broly's and Frieza's attacks.

"You…can…never…WIN!" Goku summoned more energy. His hair lengthened and his aura grew brighter and flared more wildly. His tail stood on end and turned golden. "AHHHH!" Goku screamed and transformed into Super Saiyan 3. "I'm serious now!" Goku blasts through the immense energy ball with the **Super Dragon Fist**. Goku released all his power and the dragon fist devours all three of them. Cell, Frieza, and Broly were vaporized in the immense attack from Goku.

"Wow…thank you…" Kagome looked on, speechless. Goku powered down and gave a thumbs-up. Inuyasha only grunted and sheathed his Tetsusaiga.

"I could do that if I wanted too." Inuyasha mumbled, and crossed his arms.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Goku happily said.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had his hands full with the other three nemeses. Cooler stepped first to challenge Vegeta. Vegeta only smirked at his old enemy, thus, enraging Cooler. Cooler rush in head first, but Vegeta simply turned his body and Cooler missed. Bojack, however, had the element of surprise and hit Vegeta with a large energy ball.

"You'll pay for that!" Vegeta screamed and transformed into Super Saiyan 3. "I'm much more ruthless than Kakarot." Vegeta smirked and Bojack had a very frightened look on his face. Vegeta dove straight in and launched his fist, but General Rilldo stepped in and took the hit. Vegeta punch busted straight through Rilldo's mechanical body, but Vegeta soon found out that his arm was stuck in the monsters body. General Rilldo slowly then enveloped Vegeta. However, Vegeta had other things in store.

"You let go of him!" Miroku shouted and unveiled the **Wind Tunnel**. The Wind Tunnel sucked enough of Rilldo's liquid metal to release Vegeta.

"You've had it NOW!" Vegeta pulled his arms out and drew them forward. "**FINAL FLASH**!" Vegeta completely obliterated General Rilldo. After finishing his attack, Vegeta slowly arched his head to face Cooler, and grinned evilly. "**GALICK GUN**!" Vegeta shot his signature beam straight through Cooler. Vegeta rushed in to deliver the finishing blow, and decapitated Cooler's head. Bojack however, silently snuck behind Vegeta.

"**Hiraikotsu**!" Sango threw her boomerang straight at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged it and the Hiraikotsu hit Bojack, dazing him. Vegeta rushed in and punched Bojack straight in the gut, and Vegeta opened his hand.

"**BIG BANG ATTACK**!" Vegeta launched his attack straight into Bojack's gut, and destroyed Bojack.

"Hmp…That was a complete waste of time." Vegeta powered down and Goku joined up with him.

"Well, I think we took care of that problem!" Goku smiled, but instantly turned down. "However, the dragonballs are still gone and will be for another year."

"Oh, yeah Kakarot, what happened after you left with Shenron?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, Shenron put the dragonballs into me, and we disappeared, deep underground. Shenron and I planned to make our return fifty years later, but now, seeing how wrong we were, Shenron might extend that length of time." Goku explained. "How did Emperor Pilaf find the dragonballs?"

"WHAT? PILAF! Where is that bastard?" Vegeta exclaimed. "He must have gotten away while we were fighting, and with that upgraded dragon radar; he can find the dragonballs in no time after that year has past!"

"Hey! Are we invisible or something?" Inuyasha shouted and obtained Goku's and Vegeta's attention.

"Yes." Vegeta answered sarcastically. Inuyasha fumed up, but Kagome settled him down with a SIT.

"How do you guys do that cool hair thingy?" The small kitsune asked inquisitively.

"I guess we can tell. Our hair does that thing when Vegeta and I become Super Saiyans. When a Saiyan powers up to a Super Saiyan, his strength is multiplied several times, and there are higher levels of Super Saiyan as well, but it's too complicated." Goku explained.

"Going Super Saiyan can help a lot. Can anyone become a Super Saiyan?" Shippo asked.

"No, you idiot. Why do you think it's called a Super _Saiyan_?" Vegeta said. Just, then everyone's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess after all that excitement we forgot to eat." Kagome said. "By the way, my name's Kagome and this is Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha."

"Great! My name is Goku, but didn't I tell you that before, I forgot." Goku scratched his head whiling thinking, and Vegeta shook his head.

"Great, now that everyone knows each other, make me some ramen Kagome." Inuyasha demanded, but Kagome SAT him for being rude.

"A new journey begins…" Goku said.

* * *

**How do you guys like chapter 3? Good, bad, tell me in a review. Also give me more ideas of how to continue this story, like how can Goku or Vegeta help Inuyasha and Kagome get together, or maybe even Sango and Miroku. Please Read and Review.**


End file.
